1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetron, and more particularly, to a magnetron which can simplify an installation process of the choke filter and cut down the manufacturing cost of the choke filter.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a magnetron is a bipolar vacuum tube consisting of a cylindrical cathode (straight wire) and a coaxial anode, and generating an electric field by impressing a DC voltage between the cathode and the anode. In a state where a magnetic field is impressed in the length direction of the magnetron by using an external magnet, when the magnetron is connected to a resonance circuit, the magnetron is operated as an oscillator. The magnetron generates a very high frequency or a large output in a short time. Therefore, the magnetron can be used as a main power source of a radar system or a microwave oven.
Conversely, since the magnetron generates a very high frequency and a large output in a short time, if the radio frequency generated by the magnetron is externally leaked, the radio frequency has the detrimental effects on the human body or peripheral electronic devices, thereby causing noise.
Recently, the interception of the external leakage of the radio frequency generated by the magnetron has been researched. The present invention also relates to the interception of the external leakage of the radio frequency generated by the magnetron.